My Fault
by contagiouschemi
Summary: Will he give her a second chance? Will things work out for them? One-shot. Smitchieness.


**Second Chance?**

I was stood there in an unbelievably gorgeous dress, in an attempt to win back my ex-boyfriend. it was a Grecian style purple dress with a square decoration gathering the material at the front and from what I knew about him, he was going to love it. I had done my hair in the way I knew he liked, he had told me so when I had worn it exactly the same way at the Christmas party, where he had told me he loved me for the first time. I had tried to look seductive. I don't even know why, I knew that he didn't go for that kind of stuff, but I was really trying to get him back. It was my fault that we broke up, I was the reason he left. I still loved him; I just hoped that he still loved me. It had only been a week since he had uttered those awful words to me. It was my fault though, I pushed him to it. It was me that asked him why he wasn't leaving if it was annoying him that bad. It was me that pushed him into saying that that was exactly what he was doing. Maybe my attempt to win him back was hopeless, but I needed to try. If he didn't love me, at least I would know, at least I would realise that even if I didn't want to, I would have to get over him. If it was what he wanted I would have to go along with it, because I love him. I texted my best friend who was I knew was inside at the after party. I asked her to get him to go outside. I'd told her my plan. A few minutes later she texted back saying that he was coming. I suddenly felt like I was going to be sick. My stomach clenched with nerves. I felt as though I couldn't breathe. He walked out the door and began to look around. The plan was to tell him that there was a surprise for him. What a surprise I was. I knew he probably didn't want to see me. He saw me and rolled his eyes. He walked over to me.

"What do _you _want?" he asked.

"Forgiveness," I told him. He folded his arms in a defensive stance.

"Why should I forgive you? I told you so many times that I didn't want anyone else but you, but you still felt jealous. You still felt the need to question me every time a girl talked to me. No matter how many times I told you that I loved you and you were the only one for me, you still felt the need to question my loyalties."

"I'm sorry, I can't say anymore than that. I don't know what you want me to say Shane. My insecurities ruined the best thing in my life and I am so sorry."

"Sorry doesn't cut it Mitch. You don't see what I see in you, and it was ruining our relationship. I still love you, but if you don't see that, there's no point in us being together."

"Ok, I knew this was pointless, but I had to try. Bye Shane, I wont hassle you anymore." I turned to leave. He grabbed my hand and turned me round to him.

"What, Shane, what more do you want from me? I've tried, maybe not as hard as I could have tried but you didn't let me. Just let me leave, if you don't want me anymore, just let me leave and I will never bother you again."

"That's the thing; I don't want you to leave. I love you way too much to let you walk away from me. I can't watch you leave me. No matter how annoying your constant insecurities are, I just can't live without you. This week has been the worst week of my life; I don't know why I even said that I was breaking up with you. When I walked out that door and saw you Mitchie, I felt so happy. I thought that you would never forgive me for walking out. And you're the one asking me to forgive you?"

"Because it's my fault that we were arguing and it's my fault that you left."

"No, it's my fault. I should be able to tolerate your insecurities. And when you asked me why I wasn't leaving I should have just said that I would never do that, but I'd did leave you."

"Yeah, because I was being the normal Mitchie, doubting you, even though I shouldn't have."

"You don't trust me?"

"I'd trust you with my life. I just feel like I'm not good enough for you and you'll realise that and find someone else better than me."

"There's no one better than you. You're amazing. Mitchie, you're my one and only. I began to realise that five years ago when we were at Camp Rock and knew that I couldn't go on unless you were by my side, and I told you that at the Christmas following that summer. Do you really think I want someone else?"

"I-I-I don't know Shane, all I know is that I'll do anything you want because I love you, and if you want me out of your life, then I'm gone."

"But that's what I've been trying to tell you, I don't want you out of my life. I need you in my life. I need your voice and your smile in my life, I just need you. You're the only thing that I live for. So don't you dare think that I want someone else And don't you dare think of leaving me or walking out or anything unless I've done something so unforgivable that you have to leave me." I looked up at him. "Last week I was going to ask you something before we argued."

"You were?" was it possible, was he going to ask what I thought he was going to ask?

"I've been carrying this around in my pocket for moths trying to build up the courage to ask you." He pulled a bow out of his pocket and got down on one knee. He was really going to ask me to marry him, after all these years. I had never thought about it. To me it didn't seem like we needed to be married wed been together for long enough for everyone to know that we were forever, apart from me. Maybe this was for him to prove to me that he was going to stay with me forever. He opened the box. There was an amazing ring inside; it had a massive diamond in the centre with a gold band. It was the best ring I'd ever seen.

"Michelle Demitria Torres, would you do me the great honour in making me the luckiest man alive and marry me?"

"Of course I will." He put the gorgeous ring on my finger. He stood up and looked me in the eyes.

"Now do you believe me?"

"Yes, I do." He kissed me delicately. He pressed his forehead to mine.

"I love your dress."

"I thought you might." For the first time in my life my plan actually worked. Cait walked out the door and saw me and Shane in each others arms.

"Oh my God, it worked!" she screamed.

"Bye Cait."

**AN: so what did you think? if you wanna see the dress theres a link on my profile. R&R**


End file.
